Changes
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona has given birth to three more triplets but the other kids aren't happy. Can she and Shrek convince them to change their minds about their new siblings
1. More new Arrivals

Changes 

It was another peaceful morning in the swamp. But Shrek was worried. Fiona had gone to the doctor's because she felt something move in her stomach. It was also Felicia, their daughter's birthday. Sweat was dripping down the father's face as crazy thoughts ran through his head. He then saw his eldest son Meatballs now five years old walk into the room as Shrek was making breakfast. "Morning Daddy. Where's Mommy?" he said to him as he sat at the table. "Mommy had to go see the doctor because she had a tummy ache. She'll be back soon for your sister's birthday." Shrek told him smiling. He then watched as his son ate oatmeal quietly. "Where's your brother?" he said to Meatballs. "He's still asleep as well as Her Highness." Meatballs told him. Shrek laughed at that. "Yeah I know that but they're family. " he told him. Suddenly he saw Donkey burst in followed by the Dronkeys. "Hey Uncle Donkey! What're you doing here?" Meatballs said as he drank milk. "I decided to drop in." he told him. He smiled as the Dronkeys followed Meatballs into the bedroom he shared with his brother and sister. "What're you doing?" Brianna the eldest of the five said. "We're gonna wake up Felicia and Spam. I need you to use your fire to wake them up." He explained. Brianna and her siblings chuckled softly at Meatball's plan. They then started to blow fire gently on Spam and Felicia's blankets. Spam smelled the smoke and woke up at once. "Fire!" he yelled worried. "Fire? Where?" Felicia asked as she jumped out of bed. Meatballs rolled on the floor in laughter. "Good morning guys!" he said to them. Spam wasn't happy at this. "Meatballs! You're such a jerk!" Felicia said annoyed as she and Spam went into the kitchen. "Daddy why does Meatballs have to do weird things like fake a fire just to wake me and Spam up?" Felicia asked Shrek as they sat at the table. He was about to explain when Fiona came through the door.

"Mommy!" Felicia said as she ran into her arms and hugged her. Fiona smiled at that. "Morning honey. Happy Birthday." Fiona told her as she put something around her neck. It was a locket. Shrek saw worry in his wife's eyes. She seemed like she had something important to tell him. "Guys why don't you go play while Mommy and I talk." Shrek told Felicia and Spam. "Okay." Spam said as he and his sister ran off. "W…What did the doctor say? Please honey you can tell me anything." Shrek said to her. "We're going to be blessed with another two bundles of joy." She told him calmly. "Really?" Shrek told her. "Really, Really. But I'm worried about this. I don't know how the kids are going to take this. I'm not telling them yet until they can understand." Fiona replied as they hugged. "That's so good to know honey. Our house will be filled with more love than ever once the twins arrive." He said as they kissed.

They watched as the kids were playing with the Dronkeys. She then saw Donkey approach her. "Wow! I'm happy for you guys expecting more bundles of joy." He told them. "Thanks Donkey but you…" Fiona said to him. "You what?" he asked her. "You can't tell the triplets about this yet. I don't know how they'll take it. That's why, okay?" she explained. He nodded understandingly.

But Fiona was having second thoughts about her decision. She then walked outside. The kids were playing ball with Brianna and her siblings. "Hey Mommy. What's wrong?" Spam said to her. "Nothing's wrong honey. I just have to tell you and your brother and sister something." She told him. "What is it?" Meatballs asked curiously. "In a while you're going to have either a new brother and sister or sisters. That's why I went to the doctor's." she told them. They were pretty excited. They bombarded her with questions but stopped them. She then went back inside. "That's great news guys! Now you're gonna have more kids to play with as well as us." Marco, Brianna's younger brother told them.

"Yeah it's fun but say goodbye to Mom and Dad." Alex, Marco's brother said. This worried the three triplets greatly. "Are they gonna leave us?" Felicia asked worriedly. "No but once the new babies get here, they'll forget all about you, Meatballs and Spam. They'll want to be with the new babies all the time and not listen to you." He explained. It looked like they were about to cry. Later they calmed down after talking to Puss. But a few nights after, Fiona felt something break. Shrek then felt himself being shook awake. "Honey!" Fiona said to him. "What is it?" he asked. "It's time for the kids to join the family." She said. He then snapped awake and helped her into the onion carriage. Puss was looking after the triplets for them until they got back.

They then arrived at the hospital. It was early dawn when there was crying come from the delivery suite and ran in. He saw Fiona holding two babies in her arms but the nurse put a third one in his arms. That shocked Shrek. " We have more triplets?" he said to Fiona. She nodded wearily. "That's great!" he told her as they kissed and the babies tugged a little on his ears.

He hoped the kids could get along with their new siblings or they were doomed….


	2. Adventures with Friends

Changes 

Ch 2

Artie was excited as he got on the royal boat. He wanted to go discover a new country or something. Shrek and his family were going too as well as Donkey and Puss. They then set off.

But that night they were caught in a storm. Thunder and lightning raged through the sky. Shrek was trying to get to Artie while Fiona was making the kids calm down. She hoped the storm would let up soon. But Artie was about to drive the boat into a whirlpool but Puss managed to get them out of it. They then crashed onto a rock and landed anchor on an island. "I hope it's not Merlin's place again!" Shrek said as he and Artie walked onto the sand of the beach. "It doesn't look like it." Artie said as they walked further but stopped. Donkey was behind them. "What did I do?" he asked them. "Nothing Donkey. It's just I need ya to look after Fiona and the kids for me until Artie and I get back." Shrek told him. Artie watched as Donkey walked off. Fiona was on the island exploring herself. She'd left the kids with Puss. Artie then tripped over a loose branch on the ground and fell down a slope into a lake. Suddenly he saw something bubbling in the water and moved out of the way. He then saw a woman rise out of the lake. "Wow! You're hot! Who're you?" Artie said to her. "My name is Sara the Lady of the Lake. I see you've never been in Camelot before." She said to him. Shrek then heard someone call for help. It was Fiona. She was in another bigger lake but she was drowning.

He then jumped off a tree and did a cannonball into the lake that shot the water upwards like a geyser. Fiona then walked out. "Are you okay now honey?" he asked her. "Yes I'm fine now." She answered. But the water soaked her as it came back down. She was totally drenched. "I'm going back to the ship to dry off." She told him and walked off. He then pulled Artie out of the lake. "Who's that woman you're flirting with?" Shrek asked him curiously.

"Sara the Lady of the Lake. She says this place is Camelot." He told him. She was a little shocked by Shrek but got over it. They then saw a castle. "Who does it belong to?" Artie asked. "It belongs to my husband King Arthur of Worchester." She said. Artie was in shock at that and was speechless. Shrek then slapped him. "Are ya okay now?" he asked him. "Yeah I'm just amazed that this is my kingdom and this babe's my wife." He said to him.

Later they returned to the ship. Puss was putting the three new triplets Fungi, Oni and Samara down for a nap. Meatballs and Spam were with Fiona. She was in bed. She wasn't feeling so good. Her nose was stuffed up and red, her throat was in agony, everything hurt as well as her head, she also had a fever and her skin was pale white. "What's wrong Mommy?" Meatballs asked her worried. "I think Mommy's sick." Somebody said. They turned around and saw their father. They ran into his arms. Artie could see Fiona wasn't in good shape. "I think she has the flu." He said. "You think?" Shrek retorted sarcastically. "Yep." He replied. He then put an ice pack on her head. Things were really getting exciting now… He wondered if this was the future or something. He watched as Meatballs was resting his head on Fiona's chest which was covered up in blankets. Shrek was worried about that. "I don't want them to get sick, okay? They'd be unhappy." he said to Artie. He understood.

"Yeah I know but maybe it's not contagious." he told him. He then saw Meatballs throw up on his father's vest. He felt his son's head. It was warm like a volcano. This freaked him out. "Are you okay?" Artie asked him. "I think Meatballs is catching it from Fiona. I'd better keep Spam, Felicia, Oni, Fungi and Samara away from them until they're better." Shrek replied as he put Meatballs in his bunk bed and wrapped a blanket around him. He watched as he saw him shiver and heard him cough slightly. His skin had gone pale like Fiona and his nose was stuffed up and red. "I'm sorry buddy. I hope you feel better soon." he whispered as he left the room. He then joined Fiona. She woke up at this. She'd been asleep resting but she wanted him to be beside him. "Hey honey. Where's Meatballs? " she whispered because her throat hurt. "He's in bed. He caught your flu. I'm gonna keep the other kids away from him until he gets better." he told her. She understood as she closed her eyes but coughed a little in her sleep. Artie then snuck out and went back to where Sara was. She was waiting for him. "What took you so long?" she asked him. "I had to get past my friends. They sort of got sick. Is this place from the future or something?" Artie told her. She laughed at that. "I like that. Yes it's sort of the future. The Artie that rules this realm is you as an adult. He must not know of you or he'll be confused. How did you get here?" she told him. "I was searching for a new country or world with my friends and got caught up in a storm. We came here by mistake." Artie explained.

But he then saw somebody pass by. It was Lancelot. Artie growled angrily at that. "Calm down. I know he was a jerk back at the academy but he changed once you both grew up and you became friends." she said to him. "I don't think so! That dude pushed me into lockers and made fun of me so there's no way we're friends." Artie said as he ran off further into the forest...


End file.
